Cloudypelt's Beginning
by Cloudypelt
Summary: "The sun will block out Starclan, and for once cause death. The only thing to prevent death or keep it going is a warrior with the cloudy pelt." The prophecy that leads Cloudypelt's life. Please read and review! :D (rated T because there will be fighting and stuff)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Cloudypelt here! And this is my first Warriors story! It's about my charactor Cloudypelt and her life story! This will hopefully have many chapters, so, please... enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 1:**

Cloudykit squeaked as she was tackled. She turned around and saw her brother, Timberkit.

Timberkit was a tom with fluffy brown fur. He had grey stripes on his face, trailing from his eyes, and fading away when the grey reached his neck. He had dark brown eyes that always seemed to sparkle when he got to play fight. There was no doubt that he would be an amazing warrior.

But Cloudykit was different. She had light grey, slightly fluffy fur, that had thin brown stripes everywhere. Her eyes were also a very bright green. She was an extremely curious kit and always seemed to get into trouble. However, she never liked fighting. But she did love to run and practice hunting by pouncing on bugs.

"Pinned ya!" Timberkit purred as Cloudykit watched the dragonfly that she was hunting fly away.

"No! Now its gone!" She said, and glared at her brother, cuffing him playfully on the ear.

"Maybe your prey is gone," Timberkit said smirking slightly, "but i got mine!" He said as he nipped at her ear.

"Hey!" Cloudykit squeaked as she tried to push her brother off. "Get off!"

"Fine," Timberkit sighed, "but you have to race me to the fresh kill pile!" He said, smiling brightly.

"You're on! " Cloudykit said as she stood up. _'no way will he beat me! I'm way faster!' _ She thought happily.

"Ready, set, GO!" Timberkit mewed, and they were off.

Cloudypelt was just about to reach the pile, when her mother, Greyfoot, grabbed her by the scruff of her neck.

Greyfoot was a beautiful she-cat with light grey fur and darker grey paws, with a brown patch of fur around her muzzle. She had light brown eyes.

"Mom!" Cloudypelt whined. _'no! And i was just about to win!' _she thought grumpily.

"What did i tell you about running around?" Greyfoot said after putting her kit down.

"To not to..." Cloudykit said with her ears back a little bit. "But, hey!" She said, looking up at her mother, "what about Timberkit?" She asked, angry her brother didnt get in trouble.

"You were the only one running..." she said with a smile.

"Wha-? No, i-" she looked back at where her brother first challenged her to a race, and saw him laughing. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" she hissed, her fur fluffing up. Timberkit quickly regained control of his laughing and ran back into the nursery.

"No you won't, not as long as I'm around." Greyfoot said, crouching slightly, her tail twitching.

"M-mom...?" Cloudypelt asked, backing up slowly.

"Wraar!" Her mother growled playfully, jumping at her kit.

Cloudykit sqeaked and ran away while Greyfoot laughed lightly.

The grey she-cat started to walk away, but suddenly she was tackled from behind.

"Dont mess with my sister!" Timberkit mewed with his chest puffed out. Greyfoot stared wide-eyed for a moment, then started to laugh, causing the young kit to fall off with a squeak of surprise.

"Hey! You're not supposed to laugh! You're supposed to be shaking with fear!" Timberkit complained, shocked that he didnt seem scary.

"Oh, yes. Of course, I'm absolutely terrified!" She said chuckling.

"Good." Timberkit huffed. "NOW! CLOUDYKIT!" he suddenly yowled. Greyfoot jumped at the sudden outburst, when a grey ball of fur jumped on her back and started to nip at her ear.

"Oh no! My own kits are fighting against me!" She said playfully.

"Thats right!" Timberkit said, his eyes sparkling, "and we will win!"

"Dont count on it!" Greyfoot said, which surprised both kits. She suddenly shook herself, causing Cloudykit to fall off, and pinned both kits under her paws.

"Pinned ya!" Greyfoot laughed, and then let the kits go. "Now, why dont you two go and share a mouse while I bring some food to the elders."

"Okay!" The two kits said and made their way to the fresh kill pile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Later that night_

Cloudykit suddenly woke up. She didnt know _what_ woke her up, but she got the feeling it wasn't good.

She stepped outside the nursery and saw something. She had no idea what that something was, but she knew it wasnt supposed to be there.

The thing was tall and it stood on only two of it's four legs. The other two legs seemed to be quietly pushing branches away so it could make it's way into the camp.

Cloudykit just stared wide-eyed as the thing started to pick through the fresh kill. It didnt eat any of it, but it seemed like it was just curious as to why it was there.

Then the moonlight hit the thing's face, and Cloudykit gasped.

It didnt have a muzzle, instead it's face was flat; it only had fur on top of it's head, and it had ears near it's neck. The ears looked nothing like cat ears.

Then Cloudykit realized something. It matched the description of what the elders said were twolegs.

Apparently twolegs were awfully clumsy things and destroyed everything. They were also the one's who made thunderpaths and rode in the stomachs of monsters. They also were supposed to be loud, but this one was quiet. Almost like it was sneaking around.

_'yes! That's it! It must be scouting around our camp while we sleep, so then it can tell the other twolegs where our camp is! Well, it chose the wrong day to sneak in our camp!' _

And with that, Cloudykit yowled as loud as possible. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP! THERE IS A TWOLEG IN THE CAMP!"

Warriors and apprentices rushed out of their dens while cats in the nursery and medicine cat den poked their heads out wearily. Every cat just froze and stared, while the twoleg did the same.

_'are they going to attack it?!' _she thought worriedly.

Then there was chaos.

**And that was the first chapter of Cloudypelt'sBeginning! **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **

**Thank you for reading, and i will try to get a chapter up everyday!**

**-Cloudypelt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter two now everyone! :D**

**oh! Btw, Cloudykit was born in Thunderclan, just so yall know! Okay, cool, cool...**

**Disclaimer: i dont own the Warriors series, but i do own a few of the charactors in this story.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Last Chapter:**

_"Help! A twoleg is in the camp!"_

_Apprentices and warriors rushed out of their dens while cats in the nursery and medicine cat den poked their heads out wearily._

_Then there was chaos._

**This chapter:**

Cloudykit watched in awe.

At first, all the cats did was stare at the twoleg, while the twoleg did the same to them.

Cloudykit glanced at the twoleg's paws that weren't being used to stand. One of them was holding some sort of shiny thing. It must have been made by twolegs because she was sure that she's never seen it anywhere, although she got a feeling it wasnt good.

Then a cat suddenly stepped out of the frozen trance. It was their leader, Whitestar.

Whitestar was a pure white tom with grey paws. He had dull yellow eyes and got angry easily. He glared at the cats.

"Well, what are you fools waiting for? Attack!" He said visioisly.

The warriors rushed at the twoleg, slashing and biting, while the apprentices did what their mentors told them.

The kits were all being held close by their mothers. All except for Cloudykit, that is. She happened to be the closest kit to the twoleg. Only two fox lengths away.

When she realized how close she really was, she vigorously backed up until her back hit the sharp brambles near the camp entrance. She yelped and, out of shock, shot forwards right into the twoleg.

The twoleg quickly turned around, throwing some cats of him as he did, and at the sight of Cloudykit, quickly picked her up and ran away from all of the cats, far into the forest.

At first, the first thing that ran through Cloudykit's mind was how beautiful the forest was at night. Then she realized the true danger of her situation and clawed at the twoleg's arms, trying to get him to release her.

instead, the twoleg just held the scruff of her neck tightly and put the shiny thing around her neck.

She let out a mewl of surprise as the cold surface touched her skin.

Then the twoleg started to make a noise. It apparently was talking to her.

Cloudykit shoved her ears forwards, trying to understand what it was saying.

She only caught a few words, "_Dont worry... collar... track... i can see..."_

_'So,' _she thought. '_this, this thing, is apparently called a... a collar... and it can... track me...?!'_

The kit could tell this wouldnt end well. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She looked over the twoleg's shoulder.

Greyfoot, Whitestar, and her father, Mudclaw, were streaking across the forest ground, quickly making their way to her.

Mudclaw was an extremely strong warrior, and the most loyal cat in Thunderclan. He was a dark brown tabby with light brown eyes.

"Help! Help! Please save me!" Cloudykit mewled anxiously.

The twoleg roughly dropped her down on the hard ground and ran away.

"Ouch!" She mewed.

Greyfoot rushed over to her as Whitestar and Mudclaw tried to catch up to the twoleg.

"W-what is this? O-on your neck?!" Greyfoot asked worriedly, trying to bite it off.

"It's something that the twoleg made." Cloudykit sighed. She decided not to tell anyone what it did. She figured that the clan allready had enough problems to worry about without knowing about the collar.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! It is 2:46 in the morning and i wanted to get in a chapter since i might be busy tomorrow.**

**okay, so, yep!**

**Bai for now!**

**-Cloudypelt **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy guyz! Cloudypelt here!**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while, i had a TON of school stuff, but im back! :D**

**now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: the Warriors books dont belong to me. That amazing honour and privilege goes to the one and only Erin Hunter! :D**

**Chapter 3:**

Moonfur, the medicine cat, was light grey she-cat with a white muzzle and a white patch around her bright blue eyes.

She was extremely skilled at what she did and deeply believed in Starclan. Thus, making her one of the most fearless cats in Thunderclan.

But today, she was scared.

She was walking through the woods, panting.

The sun was huge. Larger that it ever was, in fact.

Moonfur suddenly heard the cackling of a fire.

As she turned around, her eyes went wide at what she saw.

Thunderclan was on fire, everything burning.

But that wasnt the scariest part.

About half of the clan cats were walking towards her, dragging their paws along the ground.

But the worst part was the fact that they were on fire.

As the burning cats were walking, every so often, a cat would drop dead.

Moonfur scrambled backwards, but then yelped in surprise as she got caught in a thorn bush.

"HELP! Starclan! Please help!" She cried. The heat and pain was unbearable.

But nothing happened.

Well, except for the fact that the cats kept walking towards her.

Moonfur watched in horror as more and more cats dropped dead.

Then, finally, when Moonfur had had enough, there was one cat left.

It sat down in front of her, its eyes glowing a water-blue.

Moonfur jumped slightly as it started to speak.

"_The sun will block out Starclan, and for once cause death. The only thing to decide wether death keeps happening is the warrior with a cloudy pelt."_

Moonfur stared wide-eyed as the flaming cat suddenly dropped.

The blue of it's eyes washed over her, and she woke up.

Sh looked up to see her apprentice, Silverpaw, pouring water from some moss onto her.

Silverpaw was a dark grey tom with lighter grey stripes along his pelt. He also had dark green eyes.

"You were yowling in your sleep, and i figured you wete having a bad dream, so i tried to wake you up."

He said, innocence glowing in his eyes.

Moonfur sighed, "yes, you did what your heart told you to do. Good job." She licked his forehead reassuringly. "But right now, we need to go speak with Whitestar."

Silverpaw's eyes hardened with understanding and he nodded.

The two cats made their way to the leader's den.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Cloudykit yawned as she trotted out of the nursery.

She didnt know what woke her up, she just had feeling.

Sort of like that feeling she got when the twoleg came into camp, but not as... urgent.

She shivered at the memory.

The collar was successfully taken off of her thanks to Songkit, her best friend.

Songkit was a golden tabby tom with warm, brown eyes. He was extremely friendly and Cloudykit couldn't help but think he was attractive.

Songkit had suggested that Cloudykit stretch her neck as far as possible and twist her head slightly.

He then put on some slimy liquid, Cloudykit didnt know what it was, she just knew that he got it from Moonfur.

He then gently put the collar in his mouth, and slid it off her neck.

Cloudykit was shocked to see that it was off, and once she regained her senses, she decided to show her thankfulness by tackling Songkit and saying thank you over and over again.

Cloudykit smiled at the memory of last night.

But suddenly, something caught her eye.

She looked over and saw Moonfur and Silverpaw padding quietly over to Whitestar's den.

Cloudykit dropped down into a crouch and quickly followed them, making sure not to make a sound.

Moonfur and Silverpaw entered the den, while Cloudykit stayed crouched next to the entrance.

She pushed her ears forwards, and could hear every word.

"I-i had a very unsettling... dream." Moonfur sounded upset.

"Please, explain." Whitestar said calmly, so much different than the leader last night. Something must be bothering him, Cloudykit figured.

"Well," Moonfur retold her entire dream.

Cloudykit got frightned at what could happen in dreams, but became shocked to hear what sounded like a prophecy.

"_The sun will block out Starclan, and for once cause death. The only thing to decide wether death keeps happening is the warrior with a cloudy pelt._ What do you think it means, Moonfur?" Whitestar asked.

Cloudykit was surprised to hear how calm her leader was staying.

"Well, it obviously talks about the sun, and in the dream, the sun was extremely hot and-"

Moonfur was cut off by Whitestar.

"You know what i mean." He said firmly.

"Yes, yes," Moonfur sighed. "The only cat that i can think of is Cloudykit. It says that the cat who will save us is the cat with the cloudy pelt, and you must admit, her pelt looks extremely like clouds. And for Starclan's sake, her name is Cloudykit!"

Cloudykit's eyes went wide as she listened to the cats talk.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed cats appearing from their dens.

She stood quickly and, as casual as she could, made her way back into the nursery.

She poked Songkit.

"Psst! Songkit! Wake up!' She whispered in his ear.

She saw his eyes flutter for a bit, but didnt open, so she pounced on him.

"Alright, alright! Im up!" He said, stretching then yawned.

"Good! Cause i have something to tell you. And it's extremely important." She said that last part seriously, catching Songkit's attention.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Follow me."

Cloudykit led Songkit behind the nursery.

"Okay, so," Cloudykit told Songkit everything that she heard.

Songkit's eyes went wide, but then he smiled when she got to the part when Moonfur thought that Cloudykit could be the cat in the prophecy.

"This is awesome! You are gonna save the forest!" He said, licking her cheek.

Cloudykit felt her face heat up.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, "but i also could keep the deaths going!" She said frantically, realization dawning on her.

"But im sure you wont." Songkit said reassuringly.

"Thanks. Hey, by the way, do you know when we get to become apprentices?"

But before Songkit could answer, Greyfoot ran up to them.

"Thank Starclan i found you two! Today you both become apprentices, and i wanted to clean you up Cloudykit! Timberkit is allready clean, and you are not going to become an apprentice with a dirty pelt! Also, Songkit, sweetie, your mother, Sunfur, was looking for you." She said, as she dragged Cloudykit away, ignoring her protests.

Sunfur was a bright orange she-cat with brown paws. Her eyes were a light brown and she was very carefree, but if something bad happened to her clan, she could get extremely fierce.

As Cloudykit was dragged away, she could hear Songkit chuckle softly, even though now he was on the other side of the camp.

She was just a little curious about that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

All the cats were grouped around Whitestar.

Timberkit was sitting in the middle of his mother and sister.

Cloudykit was on his left, with Greyfoot on his right.

Next to cloudykit was Songkit, just a little farther apart. With Sunfur next to him.

Whitestar began to speak, and everyone became silent.

" Cloudykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cloudypaw. Your mentor will be Scarletfoot. I hope Scarletfoot will pass down all she knows on to you." Whitestar said, looking down at the soon to be apprentice. She thought she saw something flash in he leader's eyes, maybe worry? But as soon as it came, it was gone.

Scarletfoot was a beautiful she-cat with a reddish-orange pelt and soft green eyes. She was a very energetic cat and loved to play as if she were still a kit.

"Scarletfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Brackenclaw, and you have shown yourself to be an extremely patient cat and always willing to keep a smile on someone's face. You will be the mentor of Cloudypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cloudypaw."

Cloudypaw turned around to face Scarletfoot.

The two she-cat's touched noses.

Cloudykit happily bounded off to her family and Songkit as the clan chanted her name.

"Cloudypaw, Cloudypaw."

"Cloudypaw, Cloudypaw!"

"CLOUDYPAW! CLOUDYPAW!"

After the cheering died down, Whitestar repeated the process with Timberkit and Songkit.

Timberpaw's mentor was Thorntail, a dark brown tom, who seems mean, but is extremely nice once you get to know him.

And Songpaw's mentor was Thistlefur, a brown-greyish she cat with a spunky attitude.

The three apprentices ran up to eachother after the cheering went down and he crowd slowly started to trickle away.

"We're finally apprentices! And now we get to learn how to hunt and fight!" Timberpaw said excitedly, shaking his haunches, as he was about to pounce on Cloudypaw.

Cloudpaw squeaked when she realized what her brother was about to do.

Her brother jumped, and right before he could hit her, Songpaw jumped him from the side at a blinding speed and tackled him.

"Gotchya!" Songpaw said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Watever." Timberpaw huffed.

The three laughed, as their mentors came up to them.

"So, we were all talking and we thought it would be a good idea to take you three on a tour of the borders." Thistlefur said happily.

"Yeah!" The three apprentices said at once.

**Like I said before, sorry about the long wait, but, i hope i redeemed myself by making this the longest chapter i have ever written so far! :D**

**Anyways, i will hope to update soon!**

**Peace out!**

**-Cloudypelt**


End file.
